Reunion
by Geekgirltori
Summary: The Breach has been closed and the threat has been eliminated. Cole is in for a surprise when Sophia Trevelyan takes him to an unknown location in Orlais. (An excerpt from a larger fic I am writing following Sophia Trevelyan as Inquisitor)
AN: This is a snippet of a fic that I will be writing about the story of one of my Trevelyans. This may or may not be included in the full fic, but this is just a little one-shot. R&R!

 **Reunion**

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Cole asked quietly as he rode his horse up next to Sophia's. The young Inquisitor kept looking forward, the sun illuminating her freckled face. She tried to remain stoic.

"I'm sure." Her voice was soft. Sophia had told Cole to keep out of her head for the day. She had a surprise for him, but she needed to make sure he didn't find out. It being the only thing on her mind all day, she knew that asking him that favor was the only way to prevent him from knowing. The two rode side-by-side with groups of soldiers both ahead and behind them, making sure no one would stand in the way of their journey. Coryphaeus had been defeated, but there were still threats in Thedas.

As the group neared their destination, Sophia's heartbeat increased. She felt like it might leap out of her chest. She took in a breath, which was shaky and uneven, then exhaled. Cole turned his head toward her, watching her carefully through his blonde bangs. He fidgeted slightly in the saddle, wanting desperately to help Sophia and to discover what was bothering her and making her so nervous. Soon, they stood at a drawbridge of a fortress that was owned by The Inquisition. It housed some of the Orlesian soldiers and some refugees in need of shelter. After a few shouts between the guards that accompanied Sophia and the guards perched on the towers, the drawbridge lowered and the group entered the stone walls. A young solder came to Sophia and helped her off her horse. She waited for Cole to dismount as the soldiers took the horses to the stables. Sophia lightly touched Cole's arm and whispered to him.

"Um, try to stay out of people's minds here, okay?"

"But someone may need my help…" Cole was slightly discouraged.

"I'll tell you when it's okay, I just. I have a surprise."

An elf woman approached Sophia and Cole, bowing.

"Lady Inquisitor." She said in an Orlesian accent, "please follow me. They are waiting for you in the tower." Sophia nodded as she looked up toward the building that stood before her. The fortress was an old Tower of Magi. It was crumbling, but still standing tall. There were makeshift windows broken out of the brick walls and Sophia could see people walking by them within the walls. Her skin prickled with anxiety as she remembered her life within a circle. It was not something she enjoyed remembering and she always had these flashbacks when even looking at a Mage tower. Sophia felt something warm in her palm. She turned to find Cole taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. A slight blush creeped into her pale cheeks.

"I'm here. Don't worry." Cole said softly. Sophia relaxed slightly, returning a gentle squeeze to Cole's hand. They followed the elf into the tower, passing by residents on their way to what used to be the the Knight Commander's office. Sophia turned to Cole as they stood outside the wooden door. Releasing her grip on his hand, which they had maintained the whole way there, she spoke.

"Wait here." She said, smiling nervously.

"Are you sure? I could help!"

"No!" she paused, "No. I'll be okay. Trust me." Cole took a moment, but nodded. He did trust her, though he still worried. He felt a lot more worry now that he was more human. Cole took a step back and plopped himself on the ground leaning his back up against the cool brick wall. It reminded him slightly of the Spire. He watched Sophia as she took a breath and proceeded through the doorway and watched as the heavy wooden door closed behind her.

"Lady Inquisitor!" A mage looking to be in his mid-forties bowed as Sophia entered. A pretty woman looking to be about 10 years his junior joined him in his gesture. It was clear they were Orlesian. Sophia smiled.

"Senior Enchanter Rhys. Lady Evangeline. It's an honor to finally meet you."

"The honor is hours, my Lady." Evangeline smiled, taking a step forward to take Sophia's hand in greeting. Sophia paused for only a moment before taking the woman's hand and shaking it.

"To what do we owe this honor, my Lady?" Rhys asked, straightening his robes.

"Well, after all you've done for The Inquisition." Sophia began, "I figured I owed you a personal visit and a thank you. I also wanted to meet you both in person. You can only say so much through letters." Rhys tilted his head slightly as he could sense a nervousness in her aura.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" he asked, voice gentle.

"Oh, um, yes. Everything's fine." Sophia replied. Rhys approached her, holding his hands out to her. He smiled warmly.

"Take my hands." He said. Sophia obeyed, placing her small hands into his. Rhys took a deep breath. As he exhaled, a white glow emanated from his palms; it was warm and calm. Sophia felt relaxed almost instantly. After a few moments, the glow dimmed and finally disappeared. Rhys opened his eyes and smiled at Sophia.

"Now, tell us what you came to tell us." Rhys's voice was soft.

"For everything you've done for the Inquisition, I wanted to repay your loyalty. There was someone who wanted to make sure you were safe and lead us to you. I wanted to bring them here to see you."

"Oh?" Rhys was intrigued. Sophia smiled, turning slightly to the door.

"I'll bring him in." Sophia turned fully to the door, opening it just enough so she could squeeze her 5'0" frame through.

Cole was still waiting in the hallway, sitting on the floor. He was playing with little pebbles in the cracks of the stone. When Sophia stepped up to him, he turned his head up to look at her.

"You can come in now." Sophia said holding out her hand to help him up. Cole took it and stood up quickly. Sophia let out a quiet gasp when he was completely upright in front of her. She sometimes forgot that he was so much taller than her. Her face was in his chest and she attempted to hide a slight blush as she felt her heartrate increase. Still holding his hand, Sophia turned toward the door and opened it slowly. As the two entered, Rhys and Evangeline's faces changed from curious to amazed and relieved. When Cole looked up from the floor his pale eyes met Rhys's.

"…Cole?" Sophia could see the tears brimming in Rhys's eyes.

"Rhys…"it was almost a whisper coming from Cole's lips. When she turned to Cole, he was fidgeting with his hands nervously. She stepped back to stand next to him, gently placing a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Cole." She could feel his body tense at the sight of his old friend. When Rhys took a step forward, Cole stepped back. Sophia took his hand.

"Cole, it's—" Cole cut her off as he dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Rhys! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I was afraid and I didn't know!" His words turned into sobs. Sophia could feel him shaking as she knelt beside him. Looking up, Rhys cautiously approached Cole. Sophia stood back as Rhys picked Cole off the ground and looked into his tear-filled eyes. Cole expected Rhys to start yelling. To tell him he was evil and an abomination. Instead, Rhys wrapped his arms around the boy and embraced him. After a few moments, Cole crumbled into Rhys's arms. He held Cole up as best he could, ensuring he did not fall.

"I'm so sorry, Rhys. I'm so sorry!" Cole said through sobs. Rhys gently rubbed the boy's back to calm him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Cole. I don't blame you; I never did."

Evangeline quietly walked to their side and knelt down next to them, joining the embrace. She gently kissed the top of Cole's head. Sophia stood awkwardly at the door, yet she smiled at the scene. After a few moments, she excused herself to go stand in the hallway and give the old friends some time alone.

Sophia waited outside the room for what seemed like hours. She looked out the manmade hole in the wall at the people below. She jumped as the door opened. Rhys and Evangeline emerged, hands intertwined. They nodded to Sophia and Rhys smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Inquisitor." He said warmly. He and Evangeline continued down the hall as Cole emerged from the room finally. Rhys glanced back watching as Sophia's face lit up when she saw Cole.

"She's in love." Rhys whispered to Evangeline. She smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"I think he is too. He just doesn't know it yet."

Cole didn't know what to say. He had so many emotions in his heart and so many thoughts in his head. He walked until he was standing right in front of Sophia, then he stopped. She tilted her head worriedly.

"Cole, are you alright?" She tries to look into his eyes, but they are darkened by his hair.

"Yes?" Cole begins, "No. I…don't know."

"Tell me what you're feeling."

"Too much." Cole says. Sophia takes his hand gently.

"Bright…she is too bright, burning like a beacon. Touch sends shivers down my spine. Trying to understand. Trying to see and say what I'm feeling." Cole pauses, "but I like it. It's warm like a summer's day with a cool breeze. There's fear and joy and frustration. I want to know!"

"Whose thoughts are those? Yours…or mine?" Sophia asks.

Cole smiles, "Yes." He looks down into Sophia's violet eyes. He slowly and gently moves his hand to rest on her cheek. She blushes.

"Freckles like stars lighting her face. Beautiful." There is a long pause, "Can I kiss you?" Sophia's heart skips a beat. She can feel her face growing hotter and she knows she's blushing. She had never been asked to be kissed. Never kissed for love. She smiled as her eyes met Cole's.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. Cole's placed his other hand on her cheek so he cupped her face. Sophia stood on her toes and Cole met her half way as their lips slowly met. Sophia wrapped her arms around Cole's waist as they softly kissed. The room spun, but it was a wonderful feeling. Sophia felt warm and at home for the first time. In that moment, she realized how she felt. She loved this strange boy: she loved Cole.


End file.
